deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Goku vs Sailor Moon/@comment-27225692-20160208220509
You are getting more and more ridiculous. Goku is universal. Let it go. Moon's durability is VERY weak. Take Eternal Sailor Moon vs Piccolo: most of the time Moon wins because of her much, much higher speed, but if Piccolo somehow gets his hands on her, she's done for! And Piccolo is only star+ level. Cosmos's durability is not much better, she can probably take star+ attacks, but she doesn't have the speed to avoid SSGSS's Goku casual punches (who can destroy galaxies by powerscaling). Though at least you guys made me read the latest translation... and I concede once and for all that Moon is universe. So basically Sailor Moon is a glass cannon. You don't use glass cannons to beat DBZ characters. Sailor Moon is a show about destruction, much more than durability. That's what makes the Scouts glass cannons, they have very low staying power, but great speed and magical power themselves. That means anything with decent durability can handle them, and Goku is one of them. Since the writer keeps saying that Moon curbstomps over and over without analyzing Goku's true feats, and saying that Moon is OMNIPOTENT (LOL), IMMORTAL (LOL) and that powerscaling is bullshit, even though that's what DBZ is mainly based off (plus Akira NEVER said power levels are irrelevant!), this has attracted SM fanboys all over the place who keep saying what you guys can read below. Both Goku's feats and powerscaling are direct evidence that he's a universe buster, whether you like it or not. Not that I think it'd be ridiculous a teenage girl would beat him, but because.. well... he has what it takes to bring her down. Conclusions? - Is Sailor Cosmos universal? Yes. - Are Goku, Whis and Beerus universal? Yes. - Who hits harder casually? Goku. - Who hits harder with his/her ultimate attack? Pretty debatable. - What is Goku's durability? Probably multi-galaxy+. - What is Cosmos's durability? Star+? Solar-system maybe? - Who has higher travel speed? Goku. - Who has higher combat/reaction speed? Goku. - Does Cosmos have hax? Yes. - Is Goku vulnerable to hax? Yes. - Is Goku immune to time/space-manipulation hax? No. - Is Goku immune to mind-soulraping hax? Yes. - Does Cosmos have the speed to use hax against Goku? Hell no. - Does Lambda Power activate instantly? No. - Is Cosmos vulnerable to physical attacks? Yes. - Who has the higher intellect? They're pretty even here, but Goku's is definitely better in combat. - Does Sailor Moon have obvious weaknesses? No. - Does Goku have obvious weaknesses? No. This isn't pre-Tien Shinhan Dragon Ball. - Would Goku fight a teenage girl? Yes, if necessary. - Who eats more? Debatable. - Who would win if this 'what if' scenario happened? Goku. - Who would win if they actually fought? Ends in sex. Characters who CAN ACTUALLY BEAT Goku: - Rune King Thor - Pre-Crisis Superman - Dialga, Palkia, Giratina and Arceus - Whis and Beerus - Galactus - Z - Anything who''s nigh omnipresent and at least universe level'' There are too many things that Sailor Moon isn't or can't do to beat Son Goku. Yes, I am a DBZ "fanboy" but generally I try to defend both universes in vs battles. However, Goku wins this. This is probably my last comment on this, since pretty much all of my previous ones have fallen on deaf ears. Ultimately it depends on the writer.